disney_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
House of Mouse (night club)
The House of Mouse is a nightclub located in the middle of Main Street U.S.A. in an animated version of the California Disneyland park and the central location of the television series of the same name. The club was co-founded by Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck. On opening night, the club was purchased by the evil landlord Pete who plots to shut down the club. In the course of the series, the club was briefly owned by Scrooge McDuck for one night. The club was also renamed "House of Villains" three times. It was also renamed the "House of Duck" briefly. The club also hosts Ladies' Night two times: once when Mickey, Donald and Goofy go bowling, and another when Applejack suggests to put gameplay from Harmony Quest on the screen. In Saving Ponyville, while the Mane Six go on a journey beyond Equestria, Tempest Shadow takes over the House of Mouse and attaches it to her sky skiff, but when her real name is revealed, she gives the ownership back to Pete, and the House of Mouse is moved to behind the Simpsons' home. In Spike At Your Service 2, the club is briefly owned by Spike from My Little Pony, and it is renamed "House of Spike", though Twilight Sparkle renames it back to "House of Mouse" later on. In Frankie's House of ZhuZhus, Frankie renames the club to "House of ZhuZhus", hence the episode's title, but she renames it back to "House of Mouse" after learning she has to get her own club. In House of Catastrophe, the club is renamed to "House of BabyFirst" and briefly owned by Sammy and Eve. In Somewhere Over The Slingshot, Pete gives the ownership of the club to Sliver (from Angry Birds 2). In Minuette's Mystery, the club is renamed to "House of Pokémon" due to the episode's topic being about the world of Pokémon. In Lyra's Adventure in Disneyland, the club is briefly owned by Minuette throughout the whole episode, up until the fireworks scene, when Minuette agrees to give the ownership of the club back to Silver. In Agri Birds 4, Spike once again renames the club to "House of Spike" but Starlight Glimmer changes it back to its original name. Description Foyer :The front hall of the club is accessible via glass double doors from the street. Here, guests may converse among themselves or with the Magic Mirror that is located just within the entrance. There is also a small lounge for guests waiting to be seated. Donald (or Rainbow Dash) can usually be found here greeting visitors personally; often with a handshake. Daisy (or Rarity) works at the reception desk situated just outside the restaurant/theater area, helping guests to book reservations or assist with any requests they may have. Outside, Max Goof (or Fluttershy) assists visitors in parking their cars at a nearby lot owned by the club. Restaurant / Theater :One of the busiest areas of the club, this wide, spacious area has at least thirty tables that can seat over 120 people. Given the wide variety of clientèle at the club, which includes Willie the Giant and Elliott the Dragon, the amount of seating at the club could vary wildly at times. Goofy, Pinkie Pie, and the penguin waiters take orders and deliver various dishes, ranging from conventional to outlandish, to the guests. On the side of this area lays a balcony where Moondancer often comments about what's going on. At the far end of the area is a stage where performances of all sorts are conducted, including that of Huey, Dewey and Louie. There is also a huge TV screen in the stage background to show cartoons. Mickey (or Twilight Sparkle) often hosts the night's events on-stage. The TV screen measures as a widescreen TV, and adjusts its screen size depending on the cartoons' aspect ratio. Backstage :This area behind the stage is restricted only to club staff and performers hired by the club. Located here are staff offices, dressing rooms, storage rooms and an employee rest area. This area has direct access to the club's kitchen. The back entrance to the club and the door to the prop room are also located here. Minnie (or Twinkleshine) is often seen here using a PDA to assist in keeping the night's schedule on track or directing guest star performers to the stage. Kitchen :All types of ingredients and cooking equipment can be found here to cater to the wide and, often, exotic palates of the club's clientèle. There is also a cold storage room to store fresh meat and other perishable foods. Gus Goose works here nightly to prepare various dishes for the guests, but he sometimes eats said dishes before they reach the tables. Control Room :From this room, located behind and above the restaurant/theater area, much of the technical equipment at the club is operated. The club's collection of cartoons is stored here as well. Through a window that overlooks the restaurant/theater area, Horace (or Spike the dragon) operates the lights, the loudspeakers and various record players (for example, DVD or VHS players) to show cartoons at Twinkleshine's direction. Prop Room :Perhaps the most interesting area of the club, the prop room consists of a cavernous basement much larger than the club itself. Props from all of Disney animation and other media can be found here, including magical items such as Genie's lamp and the Black Cauldron, and places such as the Post Windmill, the Watermill, and Knapford Station. The prop room is so large that one could get lost for days unless one took Pluto along as a guide. However, Twilight Sparkle and her friends usually have little trouble navigating in the prop room. Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Buildings Category:Fictional Restaurants